


Weiss and the Barbarian

by Dkgow



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkgow/pseuds/Dkgow
Summary: Weiss is a warlord of Atlas on a quest to take over the world. She is one of the top Warlords but has to overcome her worst Enemy. Runus Brewblade. Will she be able to deal with him?
Relationships: Weiss Schnee / OC





	Weiss and the Barbarian

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for the amazing [@RunusB](https://twitter.com/RunusB)  
> Consider giving a follow as he is a great story writer.
> 
> Check out [My AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkgow/profile) or [Pinned Tweet](https://twitter.com/TherealDkingow/status/1272373870390099968) for Commission Info

Weiss Schnee was no ordinary heiress. She was the warlord of Atlas and was on a war-torn conquest to take over the lands. She had defeated every foe that came to her. With the help of her own magic and special skills she would take on the world. It all came down to the final match with the infamous Runus. She had heard stories about this Barbarian and she was interested in a fight.

Word finally made it her way, that Runus was going to be around the southern woods. Making her way there, she sent a scout ahead to make arrangements. "I will not let him win. He will perish and I will take over his folly." Weiss mumbled to herself as she rode her horse. It wasn't long before the setup camp on the other side of the woods, just in case Runus decided to attack them during their "meeting." Weiss was planning to take him out in an assassination during the meeting. She couldn't let him get the upper hand.

The meeting was held in the middle of the woods. Trees around them, a small table built for this occasion. Weiss stood by the table as she waited for Runus to show up. She knew he wasn't a coward and would show. She didn't expect him to bring his entourage of women. "What is this?! You mock me by bringing your whores?" Weiss demanded as Runus walked up. "These women are not my whores. They are my loyal subjects. All strong and powerful. Able to match you in any form of combat.

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was mocking her, and she was furious now. She threw the table aside and pulled out her rapier pointing it at Runus. The end shined green as some vines started to wrap around Runus and his "subjects." Runus broke out of the vines easily and told his subjects to wait there. "Enjoy the little vines, while I take care of this brat." He smirked as he started to walk over.

Weiss takes a few steps back trying to use her magic on the man as she needed to find a place to hide. Runus just kept dodging or breaking anything she threw at him. He took a few giant steps as he grabbed onto the sword and snapped it like a twig. "Useless." He called out as he reached for her neck. Weiss started to panic as she kept her dodges up. "You can't win if you can't catch…" Before she could finish Runus had grabbed her by the throat.

Throwing her against a tree, she slumps down as she looks up. Coughing up a bit of blood as her warriors come deeper into the woods. "Stay back." She ordered as she stood. "This fight is mine." She demanded to which Runus smiled. "You are a fair warrior. But you will be beaten and humiliated today." He announced as he charged her. She almost got out of the way, but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground again. Her ribs were breaking, her femur was twisted. She looked up as she saw a fist coming down to meet her skull.

When she came to she was naked in the middle of the forest. Runus had all of her men gathered around. Her eye was bruised, her leg swollen and she couldn't stand on it. She was being suspended by ropes tied to the trees. Runus came up from behind her. "You awake? Now we can get this party started." He pulled the ropes so that her legs spread apart. A groan could be heard from her as one of her legs was messed up. "Today, I take another kingdom. And another warrior who will be my subject." He said to the men gathered around. He then took his hands and started to rub Weiss's breasts.

Weiss moaned out as she tried to keep her mouth shut. Runus came from the side to kiss her neck. "Submit, and it will be easy." He told her as he prepared her body. She spat in his direction in disgust. "Die you pig." She said as her legs were pulled apart more. The pain mixed with the pleasure of her breasts being fondled and her pussy started to leak. Runus took this advantage by pushing a few fingers deeper into the heiress. "My my you feel amazing my dear." He told her as he kept moving his hands. Weiss would try to stifle the moans as she looked away from him.

An hour of toying with her, and she wouldn't submit. Runus was getting tired of waiting. "If you won't submit, then I will force you." He said as he pulled Weiss up and shoved her on his cock. Still tied up she couldn't move her arms, as he pushed her waist down causing his cock to plunge inside of her. With a moan and a scream, Weiss started to cry as she felt her pussy mold around him. She moaned out her pain as she looked around at the men watching her. Most of them at this point was jacking off themselves to the sight. She was disgusted.

"Bend to my will, and join my side," Runus stated as he continued to push into her. Weiss tried her best to not give in, but the feeling of his cock was twisting her mind. "Yes my lord." She finally called out as she felt herself climax. "Use me in any way you can." She said broken as she felt the rupes come undone. She turned around to look at Runus as he bent her over on the ground. "Take it then… like a good bitch." He said as he started to pump into her as hard and fast as he could. He was planning to ruin her right in front of her men.

It would go one for a few hours. Weiss would try to resist, but Runus would make sure she knew who was in charge. He fucked her pussy deep. Showing everyone there how much of a whore she really was. He would pull her up and force everyone to see her pussy getting fucked as he held her legs. He then pushed her back into the ground fast first as he pulled out and fucked her ass. She would take his cum in all holes while everyone watched.

It only took a few hours before she was begging him to keep going. She wanted more, and she kept trying to pull his cock back inside of her. He would throw her to the ground and she would come back for more. He had his new servant. Lifting her up he took her back to his group. Freeing the other women he had. They took care of Weiss, both physically and sexually while they returned home to Runus' kingdom.


End file.
